


Tikki & Plagg and the Love Square Debate

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lovesquare, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), adrienette - Freeform, just two kwamis talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Tikki and Plagg talk after the events of Miracle Queen
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Tikki & Plagg and the Love Square Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head and refused to leave!

Following the weeks after the Miracle Queen debacle, Tikki and Plagg agreed to do weekly reports on their chosen. Every Monday night, they meet on Marinette's balcony with our their holders knowing.

After ensuring Marinette was asleep, the red kwami gave the girl’s tear-streaked cheek a quick nuzzle and flew up to the balcony. Unlike last time, Plagg isn’t lounging in the chair - he sat on the railing gazing out. Floating next to him, Tikki sat too and gave out a sigh.

“What’s eating you, Sugarcube?” He peered at her in curiosity.

“Don’t call me that,” she bristled. “It’s just Marinette hasn’t been doing so great. This all is really hard for her.”

“I can imagine. Being a guardian is a huge responsibility. I remember when Master Fu took over - she’ll get used to it,” Plagg shrugged.

Tikki shook her head, “It’s not just that. As Marinette would put it, it’s coming in from all sides. Lila has been quite awful to her, the whole thing with Adrien has taken a large toll than she’d like to admit, then Chat Noir is pulling away, they lost all their allies, Master Fu is gone… She blames herself for all of it... We’ve had a few cases of akumas coming after her. Even spending time with her friends and Luka isn’t helping.”

“It’ll take time, your bug is strong.”

“It’s a lot of pressure. She’s only 15 - that’s pretty young for this day and age. Marinette’s considering telling her parents just so she has someone she can talk to. Or using Klakki to visit the guardian’s temple.”

“If only they didn't have the secret identities to worry about. Ugh, my kitten isn’t helping matters either,” Plagg groaned. “Usually, his prattling on is sickening, but at least it was about one girl - now it’s three of them!”

“Three?” Tikki asked.

“He keeps talking about his worry for Ladybug, which makes him talk about his worries for Marinette and THEN he worries about being a good boyfriend to Kagami. A kwami can only take so much! If only that boy had taken my advice, we’d be eating fresh bread with cheese every day and everyone would be happy!” He griped.

Tikki took a moment, “I think... it’s okay their not together,” Plagg openly gaped at his counterpart, “Don’t give me that look. I mean for the sake of their secret identities, but I also think it would be too much for them right now. They need to focus on Hawkmoth and finding him first.”

Plagg sighed, “My kitten just wants love. Not that his father gives him any attention. I just... I just want him to be happy, you know.”

“But now Marinette is the guardian. Marinette’s been torn about what to do with the miraculouses and the Miracle Box. Whether or not she should ask for Chat’s identity.” 

“She has a right to know who he is now, I guess.”

“Yes, but I’m not sure it’ll help like she thinks it will. It might affect their ability to fight together. Him dating Kagami hurt more than she’d like to admit, especially because she lost Kagami's friendship too.”

“Yeah, that whole Aspik thing proved that.”

Tikki peered questionably at him, “What thing?”

He just shook his head. “The kid doesn’t like to talk about it - neither do I for that matter.”

Tikki nodded, being a miraculous holder can carry a lot of baggage. Plagg decided to break the tension.

“Weellllp, like I told you, Sugar Cube, Adrienette would be a flop. The idiot doesn’t even realize he likes her. He keeps using that phrase that makes Reporter Girl grind her teeth 'she’s just a friend'. Yuck, I’ve seen door mats less oblivious.” Tikki just glared at him.

Plagg whined, “What? I listen sometimes - Glasses and Reporter Girl talk about it a lot when he isn’t paying attention.”

“Marinette doesn’t help though. She’s been giving mixed signals - She’ll the exact opposite followed by what she really meant. Remember that day at the wax museum?”

“Yeah, but he’s weirdly proud of his ability to ‘speak Marinette’. Like it’s a whole language,” the black kwami scoffed.

“It is. It really is,” Tikki wearily added. Second-hand embarrassment is an everyday occurrence for her.

“She’s not like that with Chat Noir.”

“Yeah, but that she won’t date Chat Noir.” She paused. “Not after what we saw with Bunnyx.”

“Wait. Hold the cheese. What happened with Fluff?”

“You remember that hat Ladybug dropped off a few weeks ago?”

Plagg sniffed, “Camberbert is a much better gift in my opinion.”

“Riiiight. Well, in another timeline, she signed the gift and he saw her leave his room. After that, we’re not sure what happened in that timeline, but somehow he discovered her identity and they broke up? I’m not sure exactly, but he became akumatized and destroyed all of Paris and the moon. Marinette has had nightmares for days after that.” Tikki shuddered in memory of Marinette waking up screaming. 

Plagg just looked dejected, his ears laid flat on his head. It wasn’t the first time one of his chosen has been akumatized with devastating results. And it wouldn’t be the last. Tikki patted his head in comfort.

He stated quietly, “I guess that rules out LadyNoir,” Tikki looks at him with eyebrows raised, “and the only reason I know that one is because they kid never stops checking the Lady blog,” he complained, gaining back some of his callous demeanor.

“You’re probably right. What is it called when it's Ladybug and Adrien?” she giggled

“...don’t make me say it…”

“Let me guess, Adrien came up with one?”

“I have the right to remain silent, but it’ll only say it once for you, Sugar Cube.” He fluttered his eyes at her, while Tikki rounded hers. “The kid came up with ‘Ladrien’. It’s the worst one so far.

“The name or the relationship?”

“Ugh, both. She’d never date him as a superhero and there’s no way my kitten could keep his secret to himself. It’d be a big mess.”

Tikki giggled again. “You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

Plagg replied dismissively, “There’s only so many lectures I can listen to before I descend into madness.”

“Uh-huh,” she teased.

“The only things that matter to me are you, SugarCube, and sweet sweet cheese,” he said dreamily.

“Suuuuure.” Plagg just pouted while Tikki laughed.

“Do you think these two idiots will figure it out?” he asked.

Tikki looked hopeful. “When the time is right, they’re made for each other after all.”

After a beat, Plagg offered, “I’ll double our last bet - Marichat will happen first.”

Tikki shook her head, but said, “Fine, but I still think Adrienette will be...what does Ayla say ‘the ship that sails.’”

“Ships? Like boats?”

“It’s short for ‘relationship.’ Alya has a name for all of them: Luka and Marinette together are Lukanette, Adrien and Kagami are Adrigami, Nino and Alya call themselves DjWifi…”

The cat saddles up next to the ladybug. “What about us, Sugar Cube?”

She chuckled, “I’m still partial to calling you Stinky Sock, but if you’re following Ayla’s rules...we would be Plikki.” Both kwami laughed at the silly name combination.

Watching out over the city, Plagg muttered, “Humans are weird.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be okay. There’s a time for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
